joffandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
This page contains a complete list of all the ranks at JoF. In-game tags Members of JoF are required to wear their rank and tag when on the official clan server as well as on foreign servers. It is required that the member shows their individual rank as well as their name. Members are asked to use the following tag template when coming up with their in-game tag: : {JoF}Name{Rank} or {JoF}Rank Name It is up to the members themselves whether or not they want to wear this exact style of tag or create their own, as long as the tag requirements are met. Use of special letters and characters are allowed. List of Ranks Adept This rank is given to members of the academy, and is the rank given to someone who has applied for clan membership. Please note that academy members given this rank have to survive the academy filtering process, and are therefore ''not ''yet part of the actual clan itself. The rank of Adept is shown by either wearing an A at the end, or by the use of the word Adept in front, of ones name. Padawan This is the first rank in the clan and is given to adepts that has been elected by the academy instructors for proper clan membership. Members that reach the rank of Padawan will be assigned a Master to help them progress and develop their overall skills. The assigned Master will during this phase seek to prepare the Padawan for the Jedi trial. The rank of Padawan is shown by either wearing a P at the end, or by the use of the word Padawan in front, of ones name. Jedi This is the second rank in the clan and is given to Padawans that has passed the Jedi Trial. After passing the Jedi trial the trialist will be given the rank of Jedi by their Master. The Jedi and its Master will now resume training for the rank of Jedi Knight. The rank of Adept is shown by either wearing a J at the end, or by the use of the word Jedi in front, of ones name. Jedi Knight The Jedi Knight rank is the third rank and is given to the Jedi when having passed the Jedi Knight trial. The Jedi Knight may now start exploring forms taught out by the Form Masters. At this point of the Jedi Knights time at JoF it is advised that they start thinking about which path they want to follow at the next rank. The training towards the rank of Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel or Jedi Weaver commences. The rank of Jedi Knight is shown by either wearing a JK at the end, or by the use of the word Jedi Knight in front, of ones name. Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel and Jedi Weaver This rank is the fourth in the clan and is obtained when a Jedi Knight passes the final trial given to it by its Master. When a member reaches this rank it loses its Master that has been with it since the time it was first accepted into the clan. The member must now take care of itself and decide its own decisions as it does not necessarily have anyone to guide it as it did during its earlier stages. This is the only rank that does not feature the possibility of either a Padawan or a Master. It is up to the member itself which path it wants to follow: Jedi Guardian The Jedi Guardians was the title given to one of the three distinct branches of Jedi whose primary skills and talents lay in lightsaber as well as melee battle. The Guardians was known for their great dedication and concentration on martial training and combat as well as lightsaber usage. They were often seen focusing all of their time and effort on honing their combat skills. The Guardians often engaged in combat more frequently than either of the other two classes of Jedi; the Weavers and the Sentinels. Due to symbolism the Guardians was often known for utilising the blue lightsaber crystals when constructing their lightsabers; symbolising solidarity and uniformity amongst this branch of Jedi. Jedi Guardian / Sentinel / Weaver: You're On Your Own, You Have To Survive Without A Master. However You Will Often Get Partners On Missions. Your Skills Has To Be High For You To Pass This Rank. If You Choose Guardian You Must Be A Great Saberist , If Sentinel Great Force user, If Weaver A Great Jedi With Knowledge. ( JG / JS / JW or Jedi Gaurdian / Jedi Sentinel / Jedi Weaver )